We plan to make the reticulocyte lysate system functional for TAT synthesis during this year. Analysis of changes TAT rates of synthesis will be determined during the early course of induction, following wash-away of the inducer and in the presence of actinomycin D. We plan to develop a reliable 2D gel electrophoresis system in our lab. In an effort to show protein kinase involvement more directly, we plan to microinject the free catalytic subunit of protein kinase which should induce TAT without the neet for cAMP. Finally, we plan to initiate efforts to prepare a DNA probe for TAT using a new technique.